


Valiente caballero

by MissLefroy



Series: Duelling Club [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Crear un ambigrama, donde las frases se lean coherentemente tanto de arriba abajo, como de abajo a arriba.
Series: Duelling Club [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193768





	Valiente caballero

**Author's Note:**

> Crear un ambigrama, donde las frases se lean coherentemente tanto de arriba abajo, como de abajo a arriba.

Siempre seréis una leyenda.

No por nada llegasteis a ser la mano derecha del mismísimo Merlín.

Hinchabais vuestro pecho lleno de orgullo cada vez que decíais ser Caballero de la Mesa Redonda del Rey Arturo.

Jamás le decíais que no a nada ni os echabais atrás.

No os lo podíais creer.

Vos, que siempre fuiste fiel a vuestros ideales.

Vos, que siempre estuviste al lado de la ley.

Vos, que erais el primero en ayudar al más necesitado.

Ese maldito perro pulgoso, Sirius Black, os hizo quedar en ridículo delante de todos y fuisteis una víctima más.

Deshonró vuestro honor.

No dejasteis que os hundieran y levantasteis la cabeza como buen caballero que sois, luchando por vuestros principios.

Sinceramente, aquel duelo no era solo entre dos.

No había día que no tuvierais ganas de batiros con él.

¡Qué humillación más grande!

Deseabais con todas vuestras fuerza que vuestro amigo pudiera estar ahí para poder apoyaros.


End file.
